


How long has it been?

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hi! Again, I got a prompt on my ask on tumblr and I decided to share it here tooHere's the prompt by @thenifflersnose:"Hello there, I have a prompt for you After the incident™ of that particular Friday™ Sana just cancels everybody, like all of them. She does not participate in the bus and does not talk to Yousef anymore.. but many years after shit went down™ she now has become a specialist in pediatric surgery (remember the poster of the human body she has on her wall?!:)) and is giving a seminar on a medical topic. And by the end of it, she recognizes someone from the audience: Yousef
And Yousef is also a pediatrician. Then there is the shock™ and they talk to each other while you can literally FEEL™ how much they mean for each other. I hope that’s okay





	How long has it been?

How long had it been? 6 years? No, it had been more than that. 7 years? Still more. 8 years? Close enough. She could pretend like she didn’t know, but she did. It had been 7 years 9 months and 23 days.

7 years, 9 months and 23 days since that Friday evening when her whole world crashed.

She remembered it very clearly. If she closed her eyes she could see herself standing in the middle of that karaoke club, still feeling the blood in her hands even though she had just washed her hands, the voices of those two girls she had heard talking in the bathroom still in her head, and in front of her one thing she wished she had never seen, her best friend and the guy she was in love with kissing.

A lot had happened after that.

She remembered going to school the following Monday and approaching who she thought were her friends only to tell them that she wasn’t participating in the bus thing. Sure, there was shock at first, the girls tried to convince her to change her mind but after a couple of weeks they had given up. A part of Sana always wished that they would’ve tried harder, just a little harder.

Convincing him had been more difficult. The next time she had seen him, hanging at her house with her brother as always, he had acted as if nothing had happened. He had greeted her with the same smile and talked to her in the same tone. Sana, on the other hand, had completely blocked him. She hadn’t talked to him, she just went to her bedroom ignoring his presence hoping that he would just accept it. But of course he didn’t. He had tried to contact her in every way possible but every time she would ignore him. She thought that eventually he would give up, just like the rest of her friends had, but more than a month had passed and he hadn’t. When she realized he wasn’t going to leave her alone any time soon she decided to talk to the only person that could help, her brother Elias. She told him everything. She remembered crying and crying during more than two hours on his brother’s shoulder while she told him everything that had happened between them, from the very first smile they had shared till that infamous afternoon at the karaoke club. Elias didn’t disappoint her, as soon as he knew the truth he did something, Sana wasn’t sure what but she knew he had done something ‘cause two days after she told Elias, the calls, the texts, the visits, everything just stopped. Yousef had finally given up on her.

She hadn’t talked to him since. She also hadn’t talked to her friends. The last year of high school had been a tough one but somehow she had managed to make it through. She knew that they didn’t win any prize for their bus but they didn’t seem to really care. Also, she knew that after awhile, Yousef and Noora had started dating and as far as she knew –not that she had heard about them after high school ended- they were still together.  

After that she had gone abroad to study medicine at university and she had forgotten about everything and moved on.

Or maybe not.

‘Cause now there she was, almost 8 years later, giving a speech about pediatric surgery, her specialty, and being unable to finish it because certain boy from her past had just walked in.

Normally, when she gave her speeches, and she was used to give a lot because, well, she was really good at her job, she wouldn’t notice any movement in the public, she would just say what she needed to say, focus on the door or one empty chair or any other object and not let anything bother her. But of course she hadn’t thought about the fact that sometimes doors get opened and people walk in.

She could feel over 50 pairs of eyes on her, waiting for her to continue with her speech. But she couldn’t, she just stared at him, right in those brown eyes she had dreamt about so many times. He was looking back at her, eyes widened, mouth slightly opened in shock. She didn’t know how much time had passed since he had walked in the room, maybe seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours but it wasn’t until he changed his expression and smiled at her that she realized what she was doing and shook her head trying to focus.

She cleared her throat, drank from her glass of water and took a deep breath.

 ** _“I’m sorry”_** she said and then she continued with her speech, this time focusing in the bald man who was sitting on the front row.

 

 

 

Whose idea was having a reception after the conference? A reception meant that she had to stay in a room surrounded by people who could talk to her whenever they wanted. In any other moment she wouldn’t mind, but knowing who was among that people she felt vulnerable. She tried to stay out of sight, hiding behind every big group of people talking she could find so he wouldn’t be able to spot her. But she was Sana Bakkoush and Sana Bakkoush wasn’t that lucky.

 ** _“Sana?”_** she heard a voice calling her.

She could feel her whole body shaking. That voice, it hadn’t changed in all this time. The same soft voice that would break sometimes becoming just a whisper. There was no avoiding now, she was a grown up 24 years old woman. She was mature enough to face him. Because, hiding under the table wasn’t very mature, right? She rolled her eyes at her thoughts, she was being stupid. She took a deep breath and turned around.

He looked….exactly the same. It was as if she was back in high school, looking at him from the other side of the room every time he would come to her house to be with her brother. She squinted her eyes to take a good look of him. Maybe he had changed a little bit. His hair was definitely shorter and she could see a sign of stubble in his face, which made him even more attractive, not that she cared about that.

 ** _“I’m Yousef…Yousef Acar?”_** he clarified seeing the look on her face.

 ** _“I know who you are”_** she said

**_“Oh, sorry, you just were looking at me in a weird way. Thought maybe you didn’t remember me”_ **

**_“I do”_ **

**_“Cool”_** he nodded awkwardly. **_“Wow, how long has it been? 7 years? 8?”_**

7 years, 9 months and 23 days she thought once again.

 ** _“Yeah, something like that”_** she said

**_“How are you? I mean, I see that you’re doing great Doctor Bakkoush”_ **

**_“I can’t complain, I guess”_ **

**_“Pediatric surgery, huh? I knew you were studying medicine but I never thought you would pick kids”_ **

**_“I told you I liked kids”_** she said

He raised his eyebrows surprised at the fact that she remembered a conversation they had had so many years ago. Even Sana was surprised at herself for saying that, she really didn’t want him to think that she still thought about him, ‘cause she didn’t, maybe.

**_“You did say that, but you also said you only wanted 2 kids so…”_ **

**_“Well, no everyone that likes kids wants 12 you know?”_ **

**_“Fair enough”_ **

**_“So, what are you doing here?”_** she didn’t mean to sound that bitter

**_“Oh, I’m a pediatrician too”_ **

**_“You are? What about teaching?”_ **

**_“I changed my mind”_** he shrugged **_“I’m not really into the conference thing but when I saw that you were the one giving the speech I had to come”_**

 ** _“You knew I was here?”_** she asked frowning

 ** _“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like I was stalking you or anything”_** he said brushing his hair off his face even thought it wasn’t there, same old Yousef **_“I got an email advertising the conference and it felt like it was a signal”_**

Sana nodded, not knowing what to say. There was a question on the tip of her tongue willing to come out even though she really didn’t want to know the answer.

 ** _“How’s Noora?”_** she blurted out more quickly than she wanted to.

 ** _“Noora?”_** he asked confused

**_“Yeah, aren’t you still together?”_ **

**_“What? No. No, no, no. Noora and me? No. We only dated for like two weeks after…well, you know”_ **

**_“Two weeks? I saw you together almost every day of my last year at high school, you would pick her up at school. I saw you together at graduation.”_ **

**_“We were just friends back then. I mean, we did try to date for a few weeks but eventually we realized that me and her was a mistake. Everything happened between us was a mistake”_** he said remarking the word “everything”.

**_“Oh.”_ **

**_“We stayed friends, though. It was like we connected over…well, over losing someone important”_** he bit his tongue trying not to say what he really thought. He and Noora had bonded over losing Sana and had become great friends after that. But what had happened between them, that kiss, had haunted both of them since then.

They both stayed in silence, but unlike before it wasn’t an awkward silence anymore, more like a nostalgic silence. Both of them were thinking of what they could’ve had and never did.

 ** _“So, how’s your life? Are you…are you dating someone?”_** he asked blushing

**_“Oh, no, no. I’ve been focused on my career to be honest”_ **

**_“I’m not dating anyone either”_** he said and she raised her eyebrows at him **_“And you haven’t asked me to answer the question and still I just did…sorry”_**

 ** _“No, it’s fine. I’m…sorry to hear that”_** she said almost questioningly.

**_“Well I’m not…not really. I mean it’s not like I haven’t tried, but I’ve never found anyone that makes me feel the way you’re supposed to feel when you’re in love”_ **

**_“And how do you know how you’re supposed to feel?”_** she asked

 ** _“Because I felt that way once, a long time ago…almost 8 years ago”_** he said looking straight into her eyes.

She felt her heart beating faster and faster on her chest, her hands sweating. She wanted to say something, anything but she couldn’t. All she could do was look into his eyes and get lost in them.

 ** _“Sana…”_** he whispered but he was interrupted by an older woman who had approached them

 ** _“I’m sorry to interrupt but Sana dear, there are a few colleagues I’d like you to meet”_** she said pointing a two women that where standing at the other side of the room

 ** _“Um, sure. I’ll go in a minute”_** Sana said

The woman nodded and left them alone again.

 ** _“Well, it seems like I have to go.”_** She said walking backwards to leave

 ** _“Wait. Do you think that maybe we could meet some time? Grab a coffee or something? For old time sake”_** he asked biting his lip

 ** _“Sure, that’ll be nice. Call me”_** she said

**_“I don’t have your number”_ **

**_“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find a way to get it, you’ve always been a resourceful guy”_** she said smiling and finally turning around to leave.

He looked at her while she walked away and smiled to himself.

Same old Sana Bakkoush leaving Yousef Acar shook. It was as though no time had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Hope you've liked it!!


End file.
